1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheel suspensions, and more particularly to front wheels suspensions on bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts at designing a resilient, shock-absorbing wheel suspension for bicycles have been made, and in all cases four main design factors and problems emerge. One, the mechanical system to effectively absorb bump energy must be light in weight. Two, the forces of pedaling a bicycle should not be absorbed in the system resulting in inefficiencies to the rider's energy output. Three, retain the structural rigidity of the front wheel must be maintained with respect to the handle bars steering the bicycle. Four, the suspension system must perform in conjunction with standard bicycle designs and components such as quick wheel removal, rim friction brakes, head set bearing assemblies, and removable handlebar connecting stems.
While the most obvious approach to designing a bicycle suspension system may be to incorporate current technologies from off-road motorcycles, there are several factors which limit its adaptability. Motorcycle suspensions are designed around the effects and demands of a high powered motor for locomotion, while a bicycle suspension must deal with the limited output of human power; the major difference being the cyclic loading of the suspension from pedaling a bicycle, also factors such as unloading of a motorcycle's suspension under power and loading of the suspension upon braking contribute to the differences. In addition, motorcycles encounter much greater speeds than that of a bicycle and have much greater acceleration of mass to deal with at those speeds.
Therefore, simply adapting current motorcycle technology onto a bicycle is not feasible. However, given the advanced design of motorcycle suspension there are some technologies which can be brought over and/or altered to meet the needs of a bicycle suspension system. These technologies being the telescopic sliding tube design and a shock-dampening system to turn bump energy into viscous heat loss.